Do You Remember?
by icylemonsquash
Summary: Based in Eldest  After Eragon and Arya leave her tent after the battle at the Burning Plains, Nasuada is alone. Or so she thinks.


Hi guys! This is my first one-shot! I know I should be concentrating on the second chapter of 'A New Beginning' but I was rereading Brisingr and I got inspired! I might have gotten some of the facts wrong, it was kind of rushed! This is my first time trying something so… 'intimate' so it might not match up to your expectations, but I still hope you like it!

REVIEW PLEASE!

xxx icylemonsquash

Eragon had just left Nasuada's tent. Nasuada cautiously looked around, and then slumped in her seat. Murtagh? How could he have betrayed her such? She had put on such a strong front before, but now she could hardly bear the burden pressing itself against her chest. Tears rolled down her cheeks with such intensity, she seemed to breathe in ragged gasps.

It would have been better if he were dead, Nasuada thought, burying her face in her dark hands.

"Nasuada," a haughty voice proclaimed, one that sent shivers down her spine. She grabbed the hilt of the dagger that was hidden under the folds of her dress. The voice sounded so familiar, but she didn't dare believe it could actually be…

"Who goes?" she called out.

"Your memory fails you Nasuada. Honestly tell me you don't recall the sound of my voice."

"M- M…" she breathed in deeply to calm herself. Without turning behind, she said, "You'd do well to rid yourself. I could shout out and in seconds guards would converge upon you."

"Ah but I know you won't do that. Don't you remember the last time we met?"

Her breath caught as the memory was pulled to the forefront of her mind. The soft touch of his body against hers, the feel of his fingers against her dark skin as he undid the laces that held her dress together… The touch of his lips as they travelled down her neck…

She wrenched the thought from her mind. She had best forget that had ever happened.

"No. I don't," she lied firmly, something she had gotten used to while assuming the position of the leader of the Varden.

She had hit a nerve. He reached out and swiveled her round. It pained her to resist, but she kept her eyes firmly locked on the ground.

"You are my enemy Murtagh. It will never be. It was all a grave mistake." She kept her voice steady.

"Be that as it may, you cannot lie to me. Tell me the truth; do you remember?"

Nasuada kept silent.

"LOOK AT ME!" he yelled, and reached out to Nasuada. Before he could touch her, Nasuada lifted her dagger and held it against his throat.

"Silence!" she said, looking him in the eyes for the first time.

His appearance affected her like a punch to the gut. His dark eyes beheld her hungrily, and his dark hair parted in the middle, rippling down either sides of his face till it reached his shoulders. He held himself with a new arrogance, and she imagined what a terrible image his father would have posed.

"Leaderships becomes you, Nasuada."

"Evil does not."

Murtagh bit his lip so hard, Nasuada feared it would bleed.

"Know this Nasuada. I am not evil. Whatever else you think I am, I am not evil."

"YOU SERVE GALBATORIX!" she spat.

He gritted his teeth. "I had no choice! He bound Thorn and I with oaths in the ancient language! His power… it is unimaginable. We cannot defy him. Perhaps you can. Then… we shall be free."

Hope rekindled in the pit of Nasuada's stomach. "Then help us!"

"I cannot. I serve only Galbatorix."

"Then you are nothing but a threat! Leave, NOW, before I have my guards slay you."

"You wouldn't."

"You know nothing about me, Son of Morzan."

He reached out to her, all arrogance sliding off his features. "I know you loved me."

"It was a mistake."

Murtagh touched her face and Nasuada shivered.

"It wasn't." Murtagh moved closer to her and their lips met. Nasuada felt and explosion of passion and love so intense, she thought of nothing else. Nasuada slid her hand down his chest and her tongue penetrated his gasped and cried out, pulling her ever closer. Murtagh hitched up the vast amount of material that was her skirt, and felt the curves of her legs. Nasuada breath caught at his touch.

Nasuada's mind reeled back into reality. This was unacceptable.

Nasuada pushed him away. "Leave!" she spat.

Murtagh's arms dropped limply to his sides. "Tell me first, do you remember?"

Nasuada hesitated, but gave in. "I do."

An honest smile crept onto Murtagh's face. "I'll return someday…" he kissed her lightly on the lips, "My love."

Nasuada did not respond, but merely sank into the nearest chair, hands covering her face. She didn't know what to think.


End file.
